Lucy the Light Dragon Slayer
by Vongolafan16
Summary: After feeling betrayed by her supposedly family, lucy sets out to become stronger. she finds the light dragon and is trained by it becoming the Light dragon slayer. after 7 years of training Lucy comes back to Fairy Tail a completely different person out for revenge on the people that were once so called family. Maybe some GrayLu later on. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy the light dragon slayer**

**Hey there This is Vongolafan16 and this is my first fanfic so please be gentle.**

**and i hope you enjoy it. **

**well with that said on with the story ^_^  
**

* * *

(Lucy's pov)

It was a normal day here in the Fairy Tail guild right after we all had gotten back from Edolas. Natsu, Grey, and Erza were bombarding Lisanna with questions. "hey Lisanna why did you come back if you weren't dead?" and many other questions. I was sitting at the bar talking to mirajane when all of a sudden natsu and co. came up to me. " Lucy this is our friend from when we were little." He said, pointing at the Lisanna. "hey, I'm Lucy Heartfilia," I said with a smile.

At that time natsu then looked at me seriously and told me something that completely shocked me. "Lucy we wanted to tell you that…we want to let Lisanna take your place in our team."

" what?" I said. " The actual reason why we asked you to join our team was because we wanted to fill up Lisanna's place, but now that she is back she can have her old place again. Also with this you can go on missions on your own and earn money for rent."

"We also thought that this way you can become stronger," said Erza, having Grey agreeing next to her.

" I see, okay," I said while trying to make a forced smile and holding back my tears.

After that Natsu, Grey, Erza and Lisanna left to go on a mission with their returned nakama, leaving me behind.

I felt anger welled up inside me, but mostly sadness.

* * *

(normal pov)

Even she felt devastated, she decided to hold it all inside her.

With that in mind she went up to Mirajane and asked her where the master was and she said " He is upstairs in his office." After thanking her, lucy went up to master and told him that she was leaving.

The master then asked " why are you leaving?" "im leaving because natsu and them kicked me out of the team saying that they were just filling up an empty spot in their team after Lisanna had "died", but now that she is back they don't need me any more. And so they used the excuse of me training to get stronger to get rid of." She said with a pained expression which she covered with her bangs.

" alright give me your hand" with that he took the mark off her.

Before walking out of the room Lucy said "don't worry master, I will become stronger and then I will be back, but please don't tell anyone about any of this."

With that said , Lucy left fairy tail.

* * *

**If there is anything you didn't like or would like me to fix for future chapters then please R&R**

**also im sorry for it being so short  
**


	2. Chapter 2

******well guys here is chapter 2 i tried to make it better and longer than the last chapter.  
**

**also i noticed i didn't do the Disclaimer on the previous chapter. oops hehehe  
**

**well guys as much as i'd love to i don't own fairy tail just this story :)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**CHAPTER 2**

(Lucy's pov)

While I was walking back to my house to gather a few things to take back with me, I was thinking about what I would do now.

"_where should I go now? I have nowhere else to go, but I guess the best thing for me to do I just to get as far away from here as possible."_

When I got home I grabbed an empty bag and filled it up with things that I thought that I might need in the journey. I took a shower and changed my clothes. While grabbing my house and celestial keys and walking towards the door I looked back and said my final farewells. "Good bye, I will be back." And then walked out the door.

(normal pov)

As Lucy finally got out of Magnolia, she started entering a forest. In the forest she found a spot near a small lake and thought that it was the perfect place to rest in.

She dropped the bag off her shoulders and layed down on the ground try to seeing if she could catch some sleep, since she had been walking for a long time now.

Without even noticing it Lucy dozed off. She had a nightmare or more like a memory of what natsu and they did to her, which caused her to wake up noticing that she had been crying in her sleep.

At that moment she heard a rustle through the trees and was startled. She saw that what had come out of the trees was none other than a large dragon.

Lucy backed off scarred "A d-d-d-dragon?!" she yelled.

* * *

(Lucy's pov)

When I saw that dragon I didn't know what to do, I was as stiff as a rock, unable to move or speak, when all of a sudden the dragon looked at me and said, "what is a girl such as yourself doing out here in the forest all by herself?"

That was when I got back to my senses and asked it in return "and what is a dragon as yourself doing her? Aren't you all supposed to have disappeared on July 7, 777?"

The dragon in return answered that it had only come back for a little bit and was just returning back to its world. She then looked at me with her sharp gaze and asked "my name is Lux,im the light dragon and what is your name girl?"

"Lucy Heartfilia" I said.

"well Lucy I look at you and see that you have nowhere to go, would you like to come with me? I will teach you about light magic and how to use it."

I was surprised with her offer. It took me a while to answer her, but then I remembered what my goal was and thought that it would be a great idea, so I accepted. "okay." I said with a smirk on my face.

I hopped on her back and she took me to the world of the dragons. There I saw many different types of dragons, from earth dragons to fire dragon to wind dragons. I was so amazed by what I saw.

Then I noticed that we were heading towards a mountain that was really white and she said that it was where I was going to spend my time training with her (by the way I established that Lux would be female ).

* * *

(normal pov)

As the years passed, In this mountain Lucy was taught how to use the dragon slayer magic along with how to fight using martial arts. On top of that Lux had also taught her how to be able to use multiple of her celestial spirits at the same time without getting tired.

She was also able to meet different dragons. She met Wendy's dragon Grandeeny, Gajeel's dragon Metallicana, and of course Natsu's dragon Igneel. She spoke to each of them about their children and they all sounded happy, but Igneel also sounded disappointed about what natsu had done to her.

**~ TIME SKIP~**

Seven years have passed and Lucy was now an official light dragon slayer. Her hair had grown passed her back; she had gotten taller and also had gotten a different personality. She was now very rough and mean. She also dressed differently. Now she would always wear black clothing.

She was now arriving in Magnolia the place that she had once left behind. She went back to her apartment and gave the owner the rent she owed from all the years, and headed back to her home.

* * *

(Lucy's pov)

"_Im finally home", _I thought .As I walked in I stood at the door looking at the place. Everything was just like how I left it. I closed the door behind me and went to my room. There I took my clothes off and went straight to the bathroom and took a long bath.

After getting out of the bath I put on some clothes. I put on a black sleeveless shirt some red skinny jeans that had rips on the thighs and knees. Then I put on some black sneakers.

After I finished getting ready, I looked into the mirror and thought that I wanted to change how my hair looked so I called out Cancer.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE CRAB, CANCER!"

"How can I help you today, Lucy-sama?" he says.

"I want to change my hair style but just the color Don't cut it. I want you to die my hair black with red highlights."

When I looked in the mirror I liked what I saw, and so decided that I would finally head on over to Fairy Tail. In search for my revenge.

" The moment has finally come," I said with a smirk in my face.

* * *

When I arrived at the front door of Fairy Tail, I stood there staring at the guild in front of me.

I was soo full of excitement that I started to laugh a little. Then I stopped and thought, _"wait, I don't want anyone to know who I am so maybe I should change my name."_

_I got it! From now on my name is Gaela Skye." _I thought with a pleased expression on my face.

With that being said, I opened the door of the guild to see that everyone was now looking at me. I saw natsu over with his team sitting at a table looking at me. I glared at them and kept walking towards the bar to speak to Mirajane.

I slammed my hand on the bar table and looked directly at her and asked "where's your master?"

She looked at me and asked me "who are you? I've never seen you before."

And I said, "I am Gaela Skye and I want to join the guild."

She then looked at me for a while and I said "well, are you going to tell me or not? Everyone looked at me and I glared back asking "what are you lookin' at?" and they all just went back to their business.

Mirajane then told me that he was upstairs in his office. I looked at her then I walked away, going to master's office. Then out of nowhere Natsu came up in front of me and said with that stupid smile of his, "Hi, I'm Natsu, who are you?" I glared intensely at him and said " its none of your business who I am so back off" and then I walked away.

* * *

I went and opened the door to master's office and saw him working on something. I closed the door quietly and leaned against the wall and spoke. "its been a while." He looked at me confused and asked me "do I know you?"

That's when I went and told him "its me master Lucy Heartfilia!" "Lucy? Is that really you?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

" yea its me I go by Gaela Skye now, I told you that I would return didn't I? and so here I am! Master I want to join the guild again."

"Sure" he said and put a black fairy tail symbol on my chest . now sit down and talk to me how have you been?

I sat down and told him about everything that happened in the past seven years. He then looked at me and smiled and then said "Welcome back, my child." With that I smiled and said " I am back."

Then it hit me, I told master, "Master if you will please do not tell anybody who I am, just tell them that I am Gaela Skye, that's who I am now."

He frowned, but said alright.

We both walked out of the room and walked down stairs and stood on the stage. Master took the microphone and stated "Children," everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us, he then continued, "This is Gaela Skye and she will be joining our family from now on."

I put my hands in my pockets and looked at them and greeted at them by nodding at them and saying "whas sup, I will be in your care from now on" with an evil smile on my face.

* * *

**well that all for this chapter please R&R!**

**also if you want you may give me some suggestions  
**

**of what you want me to do next time.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

(Lucy's POV)

After finishing my introduction, I stepped off the stage and walked over to the bar. I noticed that everyone was still looking at me, but I decided to ignore it.

I sat down at the bar and asked Mirajane for a glass of beer and gave her the money. She quickly gave me the beer and I drank it in a couple of seconds.

When I turned around on my seat to face the people in the guild to see what they were up to, I find a large crowd right in front of me.

"_whoa"_ I thought with a surprised look in my face which I immediately changed.

"What the hell do you guys want?" I asked them.

"Where are you from?" asked Wakabe, in an anxious voice. He seemed to have gotten much older than what I remember him looking like 7 years ago.

"And why exactly do you want to know that?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well since we are now family, I thought that we should at least know where you're from" he said.

I sighed and said "well let's just say that I'm from a place far away from here. Anymore annoying questions?" I asked them.

Then as I expected there was another question. This time the question was asked by a girl. The girl had purple hair and wore glasses, it was Laki.

The question that Laki had asked me was, "why did you decide to join this guild?" I looked up at her suddenly and glared at her a bit and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"W-well I just thought that someone like you would have liked to join some other guild like Sabertooth or something, since you have that type of personality."

"_hmph, that is true I would have joined another guild like Sabertooth if it wasn't for the fact that I still have to take my revenge on that team that was supposed to be my family, but instead kicked me out of the team to be replaced by that bitch Lisanna. There's no way I would just let them go for what all the pain and the feeling of betrayal that they left me with. I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON THEM ALL!" _ I thought, making an aggressive face.

Laki saw my face and said "u-umm I'm sorry for asking such a ques-."

"That's alright" I interrupted.

"I'll tell you why I decided to join this guild. It is true that I would have joined a different guild that would suit me better than here, but I joined this guild in request of an old friend of mine. I met her a few years back, and she told me that she used to be a part of this guild, but due to a betrayal of her so called "family" she decided to leave. Before she died right before my eyes she asked me to do one last thing for her. She asked me to join this guild and get revenge on the people that had caused her so much pain and sadness."

I noticed that now everyone in the guild had now been looking at me in total shock of what they were hearing. I could tell that they were all thinking something along the lines of "who could that person be?" which totally pissed me off since it seemed like they didn't even remember me.

"Well that's why I am here. So could all of you get away from me now." But nobody budged so I had no choice but to make it in a way so that they would understand "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME ALREADY!"

Just like what I had expected they all snapped out of their daze and walked away.

Already furious I then got a sudden flashback of the time when Team Natsu had kicked me out of the team because I was only a replacement for the ever-so-loved Lisanna.

_"Lucy we wanted to tell you that…we want to let Lisanna take your place in our team."_

_" what?" I said. " The actual reason why we asked you to join our team was because we wanted to fill up Lisanna's place, but now that she is back she can have her old place again. Also with this you can go on missions on your own and earn money for rent."_

_"We also thought that this way you can become stronger," said Erza, having Gray agreeing next to her._

_" I see, okay," I said while trying to make a forced smile and holding back my tears._

_After that Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lisanna left to go on a mission with their returned nakama, leaving me behind._

_I felt anger welled up inside me, but mostly sadness."_

I got so angry that I got up off my chair kicked it so hard that It echoed around the whole guild, making everyone look at me and whisper to each other "what is wrong with her?" due to my excelled hearing from being a dragon slayer, I heard everything they were saying and so I glared at them making them wince and look down.

Now they were whispering to each other, wondering if I had heard them, but I just decided to ignore them and started walking towards the door to leave.

(Natsu's POV)

Everyone noticed that the new girl was mad about something, but no one bothered to get up to talk to her because they all thought that she was scary and that she would yell at them again. So I decided to be the one to go up to her and ask.

"Hey Gaela" I said, catching up to her before she walked out of the guild.

"ugh, what do you want now pinkey?" she asked with a very annoyed tone

" I was wondering if there was something that was bothering you since you look really mad." But for some reason she didn't seem to like that I asked her that, since she immediately completely spazzed out on me.

"what is wrong with you people? Don't any of you know how to mind your own business? I swear you guys are the most annoying bunch of people that I have ever met! Especially you pinkey."

At that point I just snapped.

"What's wrong with us?! What's wrong with you?! We were just worried since you seemed troubled and since you are now family I was just doing what any other family member would do, but then you just flipped out on me and now you are insulting everyone in the guild. What? Do you think that you're better than us or something?!"

I gasped for air, still staring her down. Until I noticed that she crossed her arms and started to grin.

"Actually that is exactly what I think, because unlike your so called family, I actually cared about my family, I didn't make them suffer nor did I ever forget about them." She said.

"Alright" I said. "I don't know what you are talking about, but if you think that you're better than us, then prove it. FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW!"

Not to my surprise, the arrogant new girl, Gaela agreed.

(Lucy's POV)

We went outside followed by everyone else from the guild including master. Cana had already started a bet on who would win. Everyone except the master had voted for Natsu, but that made me happy because I was definitely going to win and make everyone pay for having forgotten about me except the master.

"you ready pinkey?" I asked standing with my arms crossed.

Natsu then engulfed his fists with fire and said "yea."

"Alright then let's get started shall we?" I said feeling excited.

(Normal POV)

Natsu jumped towards Lucy "fire Dragon's iron fist!" try to hit her, but to no avail.

"Light shield."

When Natsu attempted to hit Lucy, she blocked his attack with a shield made purely of light energy. Everyone looked at her surprised that she was able to block Natsu's iron fist.

Lucy then attacked Natsu.

"Light dragon's roar!"

That attack caught Natsu completely by surprise, so it hit him straight on.

"hahaha what happened pinkey? Where's all that spirit you had just now?"

She said, noticing that everyone was left in awe after seeing her attack. Some of them were even saying "she's a dragon slayer!"

"y-you…are a dragon slayer?" asked Natsu while trying to get up.

"yea,so? what's it to ya?" she said in a teasing manner.

"Do you know what happened to all the dragon's on July 7, 777? He asked so anxious for her answer that it would be hard not to notice.

"hmph , if you really want to know then try to beat me." Said Lucy, once again teasing him.

Then she jumped towards the downed Natsu and kicked him a couple of times. She then grabbed his shirt and lifted him up and started to punch him a few times on the face. After thinking that he was already done for she dropped him on the floor once again and started to walk away.

But Natsu was not done yet, not until she told him what he wanted to know.

"fire dragon's roar!"

Lucy turned around and was immediately hit with this attack causing her to fall to the ground, but she didn't think much about it since she just used her ability to heal her body using light magic; she was quickly up on her feet.

As she got up Natsu yelled "Fire Dragon's wings!" and attacked her straight on, but Lucy saw this coming and dodged it just in time.

Lucy was now enraged at her simple-minded thought that Natsu -whom she knew didn't give up that easily- was already done for.

"_how could I think that that stupid idiot would be done for? On top of that, I actually got hit by one of his attacks! It's time to end this."_ She thought while looking extremely pissed off now.

She then suddenly disappeared by using a very bright light that had blinded everyone, but then appeared behind the blinded Natsu in the speed of light.

"Lets end this." She whispered in his ear.

Before giving Natsu the opportunity to turn around she gave him the finishing blow. "Crimson Phoenix Sword!"

She hit him from behind sending him flying crashing onto a tree causing him to fall unconscious on the ground.

When everyone was finally able to see again, they noticed Lucy looking over at Natsu who was on the ground in front of the tree, as though he was dead.

(Lucy's POV)

"Natsu-san" called out Wendy while running towards him. Everyone else followed her to check if he was alive, since they didn't know what I had done to him.

"Don't worry, he's still alive. I wouldn't kill family." I said in a sarcastic tone. Then I turned around and started to walk away.

"I'm going home." I said while waving goodbye without looking back.

As soon as I got home, I took off all my clothes and threw them into a basket of dirty clothes. I went into the bathroom to take a warm bath to relieve my stress of the day.

I sunk myself deep in the water so that only my head was out in the open. I closed my eyes and thought "_I finally beat that sorry excuse of a friend! At Last!" _I was so excited that I started to laugh like a maniac.

After a while in the bath I got out and put on some black short pajama pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt to go to sleep.

While I was drying my hair with my towel I said "This is only the Beginning, there are still many more things left for me to do. I can't wait until tomorrow."

With that said I got under my new black bed sheets, turned off the lights and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up with a smile on my face since I didn't have the dream of the past. I got up went to open the curtains to look at the beautiful day outside (I may not seem like it but I like days like these :P). The sun was out, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Ahh what a beautiful day" I said.

I went into my closet and took out the clothes I was going to wear today. I took out a black and white spaghetti strap shirt, some black shorts, black knee high boots and some black fingerless gloves. I set them out on the bed, as I took off my pajamas, grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom.

I was so happy, but when I remembered what I had done yesterday my happiness reached the ceiling.

"with this I am able to take my revenge on the rest of the team" I said while staring at my fists.

I wanted to hurry and go to Fairy Tail so that I could see everyone's expressions concerning Natsu's defeat by the hands of the new girl. So I got dressed fast, grabbed my house keys and my celestial keys, while making sure that I hid both well so that nobody would see them, and suspect who I really am.

(Gray' POV)

As I was walking heading over to fairy tail I was thinking about what Gaela had said yesterday

**~ FLASHBACK~**

"_**I joined this guild in request of an old friend of mine. I met her a few years back, and she told me that she used to be a part of this guild, but due to a betrayal of her so called "family" she decided to leave. Before she died right before my eyes she asked me to do one last thing for her. She asked me to join this guild and get revenge on the people that had caused her so much pain and sadness."**_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

When she said that the person used to be a member of this guild a few years back, it reminded me of Lucy. Lucy had also left a few years back so I thought that they were the same person, but when I heard that that person had died I got scared because that person might just be Lucy. Even though I don't want to believe it, It may be true that it is her.

"Lucy please still be alive" I said with a sigh

"I never was able to tell you how much I love you, so Lucy…please come back."

When I finally started to pay attention to where I was going I noticed that Gaela was walking in front of me. When I saw her I thought that it may be a good idea to just ask her directly about who that person she was talking about is,so I decided to call out to her.

"Gaela!,Gaela-san!" I called out to her, but It seemed that she couldn't hear me so I ran up to her.

(Lucy's POV)

I was imagining what everyone faces would look like once I walked in, when all of a sudden someone tapped my shoulder, causing me to lose the image.

When I turned around to see who it was that disturbed me, I found that the person was none other than Gray.

"what do you want?" I hissed.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, with a somewhat sad expression on his face, which was really rare to see.

"_what could it be that he wants to ask me that is actually causing the 'Famous Ice Mage Gray' to make such a face?" _I asked myself while maintaining a straight face.

"what's so important that you couldn't wait till we reached the guild to ask me?" I asked him wondering what he would say.

"umm…can we talk in a more private place. I don't want anyone from the guild to hear our conversation."

"ugh fine, but make it quick." I said feeling irritated.

He then grabbed my hand and dragged me to a dark alley and hid behind a few stacked boxes. There he let go of my hand and looked me straight in the eyes with a serious expression.

"hurry up and talk or I'll leave." I demanded.

"what I wanted to ask you was, about the person you spoke about yesterday, the one you said you met years ago that was part of the guild."

It surprised me when he suddenly spoke about this.

"what about it?" I asked him.

"was that person's name by any chance Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked.

I flinched at the sudden mention of my name.

"w-why should I tell you anything, that's none of your business!" I yelled. Then I started walking away when he suddenly grabbed my arm and said-

"Please answer my question." With the same anxious expression that Natsu had when he asked me about the dragons.

"I don't know anyone by that name." I said sternly hoping that he would believe me. Then I pulled my arm away from his grip and walked away.

While walking back thoughts started popping in my mind such as, _"was he actually worried about me all these years?" _ or _"maybe he really did feel bad for what they did to me and wanted to apologize." _ The thoughts kept coming ,but I snapped out of it.

"No LU-Gaela, he doesn't care about you, if he did then he would have said something back then, but instead he agreed with them and left you behind. I WILL GET MY REVENGE." I said, now angry that my morning had been ruined.

But what I didn't know was that my morning was only going to get worse from here.

(Gray's POV)

After I saw her reaction when I mentioned Lucy's name, I knew that she was hiding something. Something that is very to us all in Fairy Tail, Especially me.

"I will find out what you are hiding Gaela Skye." I said already determined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there guys i posted this quick chapter because i start school on wednesday and i havent even started my summer homework :P so i dont think i will post for a while.  
**

**Disclaimer: i own none of the characters of Fairy Tail, or Fairy Tail itself...sadly D':  
**

**anyways here you go!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**(Normal POV)**

Lucy had finally arrived at the entrance of the guild. She stopped at the door and sighed trying to get back into her original mood. When she was able to get herself back together, she opened the door to see that everyone was looking at her. Some had mad looks and others had pained expressions on their faces.

Lucy smiled and kept walking to the bar. She sat down and asked Mirajane for a beer while putting the money down.

"u-um Gaela-san." Mirajane said while passing her the beer.

"what?" asked Gaela.

"Nothing, never mind," said Mirajane, while looking away.

"By the way Mirajane-san, where's pinkey?"

"he's in the infirmary," she said with a sudden smile on her face. Gaela wanted to ask her what was wrong with her, but decided to ignore it instead, " I guess I'll go pay him a little surprise visit," and so, she got up and headed over to the infirmary.

**(Lucy's POV)**

I walked over to the infirmary, where I found Natsu awake looking out the window. He had his head bandaged along with his arms and chest. I was happy to see him look like that, but I also kinda felt sorry for him, kinda.

"hey there Pinkey. I see you're feeling better. How does it feel to be beaten by the 'new girl,' huh Slamander?" I asked him teasingly.

He looked at me really pissed. He looked like he wanted to attack me right then and there. All I could do was look at him in surprise, then burst out in laughter, causing him to be confused at what was going on.

Before nastu could even start talking, I grabbed an empty chair from the corner of the room, placed it next to his bed and sat down.

"don't worry, I won't do anything to you." I said reassuring him, so that he could relax at least a little.

"I just want to talk to ya bout' something a little bird told me a while ago." Natsu looked at me confused once more and asked," what is it?"

"well" I started while smiling since his face looked so funny. "I heard that there used to be a girl here named Lucy Heartfilia. I heard that she left this guild years ago. Is that true?"

"oh Lucy? Yeah it's true that she left,but I don't know why" he said while shrugging. " when I talked to her that day before going on a mission, she was totally fine, but when my team and I came back from our mission she had already disappeared and nobody knew where she was. We waited to see if she was just on a mission, but she never came back so we just gave up and continued with our lives."

When I looked at Natsu's face when he told me this, it seemed as though he didn't really care about me at all. On top of that he said that he didn't know why I left, this really pissed me off. The whole reason why I left was because of him and his team.

"alright I got it." I said while holding back all of my urges to get up and beat the crap out of him for all he said and the way he said it. I got up and walked towards the door, but before walking out I told him something to keep him occupied.

" Also, for someone who really "cares" so much about his family, you sure don't seem to care much about that girl. Some family you are."

I was happy about what I said because he really deserved every word.

**(Normal POV)**

When walking down the stairs Lucy saw that Gray had already arrived. She saw that he was looking at her, but she decided to ignore him.

Lucy then thought, "hmm….its been a while since I've been on a mission. I guess I'll go on one now since I have plenty of time."

So Lucy walked up to the board and looked for one that interested her. She found one that said:

"_**We need help catching a thief that has been robbing our valuables at night.**_

_**He has already caused much damage to our town and its people. Please help us.**_

_**Reward: 100,000J"**_

Lucy grabbed the flier and went up to Mirajane to tell her that she was going.

"ok, but Gaela-san you are new here, maybe someone should go with you." She said.

"No, I'm fine going by myself, I'm not weak." Lucy said back at her.

"Mira-chan is right." Said Master Makarov from upstairs.

"you should go with someone."

"I'll go with her" said somebody from behind her. That person was once again Gray.

" yes let Gray go with you. If anything were to happen then he would be a good help to you." Said the master.

"NO! I CAN GO ALONE!" Lucy yelled.

"Gaela!" the master yelled. "At least go with him just this once, please?" he said in a more calmly manner. The way the master told her to go with Gray gave her no choice, but to accept.

"tch, fine." Hissed Lucy. "but only because you asked me to Master." Then she turned towards Gray, glared at him in a menacing way and said " Lets go." She started walking followed by Gray.

**(Lucy's POV)**

" we get our stuff and meet at the train station in an hour. If you are late then I'm leaving without you." I said.

Gray looked at me and nodded and just said "okay" then we both went our separate ways to our homes to get packed.

When I saw that he was no longer close enough to hear me, I sighed and said "this is definitely not a good day for me."

At home I had packed a small suit case with some clothes and some other things that would be useful in the mission. After I finished packing I went to the train station and waited for Gray to arrive.

" he has five minutes before I leave him behind." I said looking at the time.

In the end he was ten minutes late, but I still waited there for him to arrive. I don't know why, but my body wouldn't move from that spot, no matter how hard I tried, it just wouldn't move.

When I was reaching the peak of my impatience, I saw him running towards me yelling " sorry I'm late!"

As soon as he got close enough to me I hit him on the head to teach him a lesson, to never keep me waiting.

**(Gray's POV)**

When I got there the both of us went and bought our tickets to board the train. On the train something popped in my mind and decided to say it to Gaela.

"hey Gaela."

"what is it now?" she said annoyed.

"you said that if I was late you would leave without me, right?"

"yeah, so?"

"then, why were you still there waiting for me, even though I was late?"

"look!" said Gaela. " I had to wait for you because you were assigned to assist me on this mission. I also waited because master Makarov asked me to bring you along with me."

I looked at her curiously because I wondered why it sounded like she had known master for a long time.

When I looked at her to ask her about that, I noticed that she had already fallen asleep and so I decided to ask her another time. I then noticed that I too was a bit tired and fell asleep.

* * *

**Im sorry i think that this chapter was a bit rushed, but since i seem to be running out of time i had to write it like this...SORRRYYY EVERYONE!**

**please R&R and if you have anything you want to say go ahead i accept critcism and any suggestions you may have.  
**

**i wont be posting for a while, so once again i sincerely apologize!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone i have decided to update this since its labor day week end and i have nothing better to do.  
**

**im sorry for all the mistakes i did on this since i remind you i am writing this at 4 in the morning O.o  
**

**ANYWAYS i do not own anything other than the plot all rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

**ENJOY! ^_^  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

(Lucy's POV)

I wake up and notice that the train was stopping. I look over to Gray and notice that he was still sleeping so I hurry, grab my stuff and get out of the train before he noticed.

"I don't need your help to do this." I say while walking out of the train.

* * *

(Gray's POV)

"sir, excuse me, sir." I heard a voice say. Then I felt someone shaking me. When I open my eyes I see a man in front of me trying to wake me up.

"sir, the train has stopped" he said.

I look over to where Gaela-san was sitting and notice that she was no longer there. I quickly get up and ask the man where she was.

"the woman left as soon as the train stopped." He said frightened by my tone and facial expression.

"shit" I say. I quickly take my stuff and run off the train. I looked in every direction to see if I could find her, but with no luck.

"wait, I know where she is. She will obviously head over to the mayor's place. Alright that's where I'll go!" I said. So then I started walking toward the direction where the most people were headed.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I keep walking until I finally am able to find the Mayor's place. I knock on the door and a few moments later a middle-aged man opens the door.

"who are you if I may ask?"

"I am from Fairy Tail" I say while showing him the symbol on my hand.

"ah! Welcome, come in. thank you for coming we all appreciate it. The person keeps stealing things at night and no one has been able to catch him. We have only caught a glimpse of the person the body only though, since that person is always wearing a dark cloak that cover his face and entire body. When we saw him he turned around and looked at us, but then jumped on top of a building and disappeared into the darkness. We looked for him, but with no such luck."

"alright I got it. Don not worry I will take ca-" I said before getting interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. When the Mayor opens it up I see that it was Gray.

"tch. I thought I got rid of him already." I said in a whisper so that nobody heard.

"you! How could yo-!" he starts but I cover his mouth before he continues.

"well then do not worry the problem will be taken care of." I say with a fake smile on my face.

Then I drag Gray out of the place and out into an area where there were little people, so that no one could hear us.

"you idiot! What would've happened if because of your stupid remarks we wouldn't be able to do the job anymore?!" I yell.

"me?! You were the one that left me on the train!"

"yeah and I wish you would have stayed there, but now that you are here, it whatever I guess. Now lets go."

Gray was about to say something else but instead stayed quiet. On the way to the hotel I explained to him the same things that the Mayor had explained to me. When we got to to the hotel I was annoyed because me and Gray had to share a room since two rooms would have been too expensive.

We both had to sleep in the same room and shower in the same room and the thought of all of that urked me, but didn't say anything. In the room we just kept talking about a way to catch the thief when out of no where he just started to strip right in front of me.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP STRIPPING YOU PERVERT!" I say.

"huh? Oh shit! Where did my clothes go?!" and with that he ran of to find the clothes that he had somehow lost as soon as he took it off.

I sighed then I just stayed in the room thinking of many things, until the Gray came back. Time came when we had to go and catch the thief. Outside I tell Gray that I will go in one direction and he should go in the other so that it would be easier to find the guy, he just protested.

"what? No way! What if something were to happen to you?!" he said.

"don't worry I can take care of myself. Now lets go!"

* * *

(Normal POV)

They both went their separate ways to look for the thief. They looked for him everywhere, but weren't able to find him any where. Lucy was about to go back to the hotel thinking that he wouldn't attack tonight, but then she heard the scream of a woman.

Lucy runs towards the scream and finds a woman struggling to get the man that has been trying to take her things to let go, but with no avail.

"hey what are you doing?" causing the man to get startled and let go of the things. Then without warning the man pushes the woman he had been trying to steal from on the ground and jumps up tho the building.

"are you alright?" lucy asks the lady. The woman says yes and so then lucy jumps up to the building after the thief.

When the thief looks behind him to see if he lost lucy already he sees that she is right behind him. To get her away from him he attacks Lucy using magic and hits Lucy since she was caught of guard. Lucy falls down the buildings and is about to crash to the ground when out of no where Gray comes and catches her before she hits the ground.

"are you ok?" Gray asked Lucy and Lucy just said "yeah im fine" and then gets right back up.

"I didn't know that he could use magic. Heh, alright then lets play." She says and then disappears using her light magic and appears right in front of the thief. The thief surprised to see her there all of a sudden, slips and falls down the building and lands on the ground. He gets up slowly and starts to running again , but then Gray comes and freezes his legs.

Lucy sees this and smiles to herself and jumps off the roof and on to the ground in front of the thief.

"now lets see who you really are, shall we." She says with an evil smile on her face.

She grabs his hood and pulls it back to see something unexpected. This leaves Lucy wide-eyed and in complete shock.

"Y-You…. what are you doing here? You should be dead."

* * *

**did you guys like the cliffhanger? i actually came up with it on the spot so even i dont know what is going to happen XD so please wait for the next update to see what happens.**

**alright please R&R. **

**i would also like to say that thanks to a person's review i have disregarded Lisanna out of this story and i am completely and utterly embarrassed to say that i actually forgot about her. IM SORRRY GUYSS .  
**

**but do not worry in the upcoming chapters i will add her in this time.**

**once again i am sorry for the mistakes i have done in here. i will accept your criticism but please note that i too am human and make mistakes and so i leave you guys with that note.  
**


	7. Author's note

Author's note. Sorry for the misguidedness ~

Hey guys I'm sorry that i haven't posted a new chapter. Its just that i have school and recently a family member died, also i seem to be a little stuck on what to do for the next chapter. D:

I would like ( if you want to) for you guys to send me some reviews or PMs about some ideas that you guys may have. These will help me write chApters that will make both you guys and me happy :D

So this is all i ask of you.

I promise that the faster i get some ideas (from either me or you guys) i will post the next chapter since from the reviews that i have read so fAr you all want to know who that mystery person is. ACTUALLY I WOULD TOO XD. i know it sounds weird but i did make the ending up on the spot considering that it was better than what i had previously come up with. :)

So yea… please help me my fellow viewers! It would be much obliged.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Wooow how long has it been since I last updated OO?! well I do have an excuse I have been having writers block for the loooongest time now and I finally got back into my mojo XD. I took the opportunity that it is the weekend to write this. Also im sorry for how weird or bad it may seem, it is the middle of the night and im tired. **

**Finally I would like to thank Blissfulme because of his/her ideas I got this one. Thank you Blissfulme!**

**So yea! Anyways getting on with the show(?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters only the plot and OC :P**

**CHAPTER 7**

**(Gray's POV)**

Gaela-san's eyes were wide in astonishment. This had caught me by surprise because it's the first time.

"_who could this person be, that has caused Gaela-san to make such a face?"_ I asked myself.

**(Lucy's POV)**

"_no way….he was supposed to have died that time how is it possible that he is still alive?_" I thought to myself.

Once I noticed that Gray was still there looking at me with a curious look on his face most likely thinking 'who is this person?' I immediately looked down at the ground finding some interest in it, while letting my bangs cover my eyes.

"Gray….leave us alone for a moment." I said without lifting my head to look at him.

"What?! But what if this thief tries to-?!"

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE, DAMN IT!" I yelled at him in frustration, causing him to wine and then just walk away without uttering another word.

As soon as I sense that Gray was far enough to not be able to hear our conversation, I start asking this man that is in front of me a question per second.

"how is it possible that you are alive?!"

"how did you survive?!"

"where have you been?!"

"why didn't yo-" then before I could continue, said person had stopped me.

"whoa, whoa Lucy calm down I can only answer these questions if you let me." He says with a smile on his face.

I look at him still unable to believe that he is right In front of me and then I nod my head. "sorry….Ren-nii"

**(Ren's POV)**

I look down at Lucy and smile at how frazzled she was at the sight of me being here, but who can blame her. I mean I _was_ supposed to be dead. I try to grab her, to give her a hug for the first time in a long time, but notice that I couldn't move due to the ice.

"um Lucy, I would be glad to answer your questions, but first could you please help me get out of this ice?" I ask her.

"" oh I'm sorry Ren-nii." She said and then breaks the ice that had me trapped. As soon as I was able to move again, I grabbed her and pulled into a tight hug. I had missed her, she is like a sister to me and I am like a brother to her (obviously).

"I've missed you" I say while still holding her in my embrace

"I've missed you too, Ren-nii." She said while hugging me tighter.

We stayed in that position for a few more moments, catching up oon all the previous hugs that we had missed, until Lucy breaks the moment by pushing away first, and whipes away the tears that had fallen

Back to her original nature Lucy suddenly asks while putting her hands on her hips, "so Ren-nii, care to explain to me how you managed to stay alive?"

I chuckle a little by her sudden change of attitude _"just like old times" _ I think. "sure, but lets find somewhere to sit first, I'm tired of standing."

Not too far away from where we were previously standing, we found a place to sit with a dim light shining upon us. A few seconds after we sit I begin to tell her my story.

"alright since you already know how it begins , I'll just tell it to you from where the incident occurred."

**~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _after I saw that the building was going to collapse I pushed you out of the guild so that it wouldn't hurt you. Then the guild suddenly fell on top of me and every other dark mage in the guild. At first I thought I was dead since all I could see was darkness, but then I kept hearing voices saying 'is he going to be ok?' or 'do you think that he will survive?' although I was unconscious I could hear it all._

_When I finally woke up I was surprised by the fact that I was not dead, it was all apparently thanks to the people of the town. I had asked them how long I had been asleep for and they said 3 months. I was shocked at the thought that 3 months had already passed, and had decided to just think that you had already moved on and that I would not bother you any further._

_I had stayed with the people for a few more days about a week or so, and within that time I had people come visit me everyday thanking me for what I had done. It seems that they were hiding and watching us fight against the dark guild from a safe distance. And as soon as they saw that the guild had collapsed on top of me they hurried to drag me out. Also the people wanted to thank you too for helping out their town, but when they went looking for you, you had already left so they sent me to tell you._

_After leaving the town, I had wondered from place to place doing odd jobs for Jewels, so that I could sustain myself. Then one day as I was walking around in the town Seria (name off the top of my head sorry if it suck ^^) when I spotted two Fairy Tail mages. As soon as I saw them I had recalled the things you had told me about them and wanted to go beat them up for it, but the urge to see my little sister had it beat. _

_At that moment I had decided that I would finally go looking for you. Thinking that you might have joined a guild I thought that causing trouble in a few towns would get you to. I had people from Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and even from Fairy Tail, but none were you; until now that is."_

**~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Lucy's POV)**

When he finished telling me the story, I felt like crying again and so I tried holding them back but a few tear drops ended up falling anyways. I whipped them off and smiled at my older brother, happy that they were finally together again.

I hugged him again. Then the thought came into my mind. "_wait. He said that he came to find me, but will he be ok with knowing that I decided to go back to Fairy Tail?"_ so I just decided to tell him.

"Ne, Ren-nii, would you be mad if I told you that I had decided to join Fairy Tail again, but in disguise like how I am now?"

He looked at me in shock and said "why did you go back there? Why did you go back to the place where you were hurt the most by your own so called 'family'?"

"don't worry I have no intention of EVER forgiving them especially _him_, but I did it for revenge." Then I continued telling him about what I had been through and what my plans were. About how my fake name is Gaela Skye and the fact why I dyed my hair black, and everything else I did. Ren-nii seemed amused at my story and for that I was relieved.

After talking we had decided to go back, but on the way there I asked him a something had been bothering me.

"Ne, Ren-nii how did you know who I was, if I have changed my hairstyle and color?"

He just looked at me and laughed, then after his laughter he said "even if you changed your hair style and color I would still recognize my little sister." He smiled at me with that big smile that he had. And so I smiled right back at him with my biggest smile.

I love my big brother very much.

**Thank you guys for reading this crappy chappy XD. Please R&R I wouldlike to get your opinions on this and do not hesitate with the suggestions cuz I ran out of ideas. With that in mind I have no idea when I wil update my next chapter.**

**Please be patient with me! I have an EXTREME amount of work that I get from teachers to do as well.**

**Oh and thank you all for reviewing LOVE YA! XD**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know that I'm late, but it hasn't been easy for me to find a time to type up the chapter even though i did have it written already. But the good news is that it is here now. **_  
_

**I don't think that this chapter is any good, but I assure you that the next one will be way more exciting than this.**

**Until then ENJOY or not :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_When he finished telling me the story, I felt like crying again and so I tried holding them back but a few tear drops ended up falling anyways. I whipped them off and smiled at my older brother, happy that they were finally together again._

_I hugged him again. Then the thought came into my mind. "wait. He said that he came to find me, but will he be ok with knowing that I decided to go back to Fairy Tail?" so I just decided to tell him._

_"Ne, Ren-nii, would you be mad if I told you that I had decided to join Fairy Tail again, but in disguise like how I am now?"_

_He looked at me in shock and said "why did you go back there? Why did you go back to the place where you were hurt the most by your own so called 'family'?"_

_"don't worry I have no intention of EVER forgiving them especially him, but I did it for revenge." Then I continued telling him about what I had been through and what my plans were. About how my fake name is Gaela Skye and the fact why I dyed my hair black, and everything else I did. Ren-nii seemed amused at my story and for that I was relieved._

_After talking we had decided to go back, but on the way there I asked him a something had been bothering me._

_"Ne, Ren-nii how did you know who I was, if I have changed my hairstyle and color?"_

_He just looked at me and laughed, then after his laughter he said "even if you changed your hair style and color I would still recognize my little sister." He smiled at me with that big smile that he had. And so I smiled right back at him with my biggest smile._

_I love my big brother very much._

**Now Back To The Story :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**(Gray's POV)**

"what's up with her? i know that she has some sort of connection to that thief - I mean anybody would know that- but she didn't have to yell at me. I was only thinking of her own safety " I had been complaining to no one in particular, while i was walking back to the place where we had caught the thief.

As soon as i got to a distance where i could spot the trail of ice that i had left when capturing the thief I looked up and noticed that the ice that was holding down the said thief had been shattered. There was also no sign of the thief or Gaela-San anywhere in the proximity. I immediately began to panic when I thought about all the possible scenarios that could have happened, that would explain why there was no one there and none of them ended well.

I was about to start running in search for Gaela-San or the thief when i noticed that they are both walking towards my direction while talking to each other. What had surprised me was that they seemed to be smiling at each other, not in a menacing smile, but more of a loving and caring smile. I was so confused as to what I was looking at,-since when Gaela-San found out who he was, she seemed to grow angry- but I decided to ask her later.

"Gaela-San! Are you ok?" I asked while rushing towards them.

I noticed her look at me with an annoyed and confused look. I was about to say something else, but she beat me to it.

"Huh, what are you talking about? Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?

"W-well.. I just kind of panicked when i saw that you and the guy had both gone missing." I explained, a little embarrassed by how I overreacted.

"Anyways Gaela-San, who is this person that you obviously seem to know?" I asked.

I had finally looked at the man in question. He is about my height, has black hair and blue eyes. One could also say that he is handsome in his own way.

"I'll explain later. Now follow me." she told me, while softening her gaze. I quizzically look at her, but then just nod and follow her, knowing that she would give me an explanation later on.

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

While walking back to the Mayer's house, I pondered as to what I would tell Gray concerning Ren-nii. After thinking long and hard about it, I decided that it would be too troublesome to come up with a lie, so i would just tell him the truth, while of course leaving...some information out. As I was thinking to myself, I noticed that we had already reached the Mayor's front door. Before knocking on the door, I turned to look at Ren-nii and Gray and told them to stay behind me without saying a word. Ren-nii nodded, while Gray was looking me with an obvious look of confusion. I ignored his facial expression, and turned around to knock on the door. After waiting for a bit, the door opened showing the Mayor with his pajamas on.

I ignored his attire and began speaking " Hello sir, sorry for waking you up so late at night. We thought about coming to you Tomorrow at a more appropriate time, but since we have gotten an emergency and we need to get back to Fiore right away, we have decided to come to you now" I say with a fake smile.

"You and the people of this town no longer need to worry about the thief Me and my friend here have taken care of him, we are 100% sure that he will not be bothering you anymore." I assured him.

The mayor looked at me and Gray, then he stopped to look at Ren-nii. "Who may that person be, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked pointing at Ren-nii.

I smile at the mayor once more and say, " that man is one of our guild members, he was the one that came to us to give us the urgent news."

He looked at Ren-nii once more, in return Ren-nii said hello with a smile. Convinced with the lie that I told him, he told us to wait while he got the money. then a few minutes later, the mayor came back and handed the money to me.

"Thank you" I say in a bow.

"No, no thank _you_ for helping us get rid of the thief." He replied.

As soon as he closes the door, I turn around and tell they two guys that we are leaving. We headed back to the hotel in complete silence. It was a nice feel, compared to all the noise that is always around at the guild.

* * *

After arriving at the hotel, we took our turns to take a shower, it was me then Gray, then Ren-nii. After having cooled off a bit after the showers, we sat around the room in silence, until Gray spoke up.

"So, how about giving me that explanation as to what is going on now?"

I looked at him for a moment. With a sigh, I gave up and started to tell him.

"This person right here is Ren-nii and he is like an older brother to me. When I was younger, like around 19, I met him while I was doing a job. He saw that I was about to get hit from behind and decided to attack the person. In short he saved me. At first I was hesitant to accept his help, or anyone other stranger for that matter, but then he just looked at me, smiled and then introduced himself saying, 'Hello my name is Ren. What's yours?' Unconsciously i gave him my name, and then to my surprise he tells me, 'Now that we know each other, will you accept my help?' I looked at him in total shock and called him a bastard. All he did was smile, so I had no other choice, but to accept.

That was when we first met, after spending more and more time together, we came to be like brother and sister watching each other's backs. We were happy to be able to always be together. However, one day we were sent on a job to get rid of a dark guild, we had gotten rid of most of them, but then while we I was fighting off the last one, Ren-nii noticed that the guild was about to collapse so, he pushed me out while he stayed inside. when i noticed why he pushed me, I was already too building had already started to fall, I tried getting to him, but I was too late. The guild fell on him.

I tried looking for him, but then I saw a large crowd of people coming my way. I don't know why, but I panicked and so I ran away. I thought that I would continue looking when it was darker, so that no one would see me, so I waited till it got dark. When I went back, in order to see in the dark, I used my Light magic. I continued looking but no matter how hard I looked I sill couldn't find him...I had no other choice but to leave. I kept thinking that he was dead. That it was my fault for having ran away when there was a crowd comimg. I should have taken him out." Tears started to fall and then both Gray and Ren-nii tried to consult me by patting my back. When I finally calmed down, I continued.

"A few months later, while I was walking through a forest, i met my now deceased friend, that was once part of Fairy Tail." As I said this, I noticed Gray flinch, but I decided to ignore it and continued with the story. "We got to know each other, after a while I found myself being comforted by her when I told her about my problems. i felt guilty because she had helped me, but I knew that she had problems of her own, but she didn't tell me. Not until her last moments when she died. I cried because in the end i couldn't do anything to help her, so I decided that in order to help her I would fulfill her final wish and you know the rest."

"Wait, if Ren-San was supposed to have died back then, then how is he alive now?" Wondered Gray.

I looked at him and told him that he should ask the person himself. then I went to bed since I had been really tired and it was already 1 AM.

* * *

**(Gray's POV)**

After Gaela-San went to sleep, I turned towards Ren-San and asked him the same question.

"The reason as to why I am alive right now is all thanks to the people of that village." He began while I noticed the smile that creeped his face as he looked like he was remembering the past.

"The people of the village saw that Gaela and I were fighting against the dark guild that had taken over their town. They then decided that we were not the bad guys. So when they saw the guild fall on me, they were the ones that saved me. I stayed in a comma for about three months, when I woke up I found that it was not Gaela that was there, but the people of the town. They explained everything that happened on that day, they also said that they understood why she ran away and told me, that if I was were to find her again, then I should thank her for them." After explaining everything, Ren-San looked at me waiting to see if I would say anything.

I stayed quiet for a moment, while I soaked in all the information that I was just told. After having solved everything in my head, I once again looked up at Ren-San and began to say the only thing that came into my mind.

"Oh...I see. Then I'm glad that the two of you were able to find each other again." I mentally face-palmed at the stupid thing that I had just said, but Ren-San only smiled at me.

"...Well I guess we should also go to sleep, since it is very late." I said, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"Yeah, I guess so" he replied He then turned and walked over to the couch. When I looked at him I thought that it would be rude to let him sleep on the couch, so I did what I thought was right.

"Hey Ren-San you aren't actually thinking that I would let you sleep on the couch right?"

"Um...but there is nowhere else to sleep."

"Of course there is. You can sleep on this bed." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Ah, but that's whe-" already knowing what he was going to say, and before allowing him to finish his sentence, I walked passed him and threw myself on the couch.

"Well then, Good Night Ren-San" I said before closing my eyes.

"...Thank you and Good Night, Gray-San." Replied Ren.

* * *

**Alright now go ahead and click on the review button and**** tell me what you think good? bad? don't hold back. **

**I promise to do better next time. and once again I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR BEING LATE AND THE SUCKY CHAPTER .**


	10. AN

HEY THERE GUYS SO I SAW THE VOTES AND MANY OF THE REVIEWS AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT ALL OF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, SO I WILL.

I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY, ALTHOUGH IN MY PERSONAL OPINION I DONT THINK ITS WORTH IT. HOWEVER THE PUBLIC HAS VOTED! AND SO I WILL COMPLY TO YOUR WISHES.

THERE IS ONLY ONE PROBLEM THOUGH, I CANT UPDATE THE NEW CHAPTER UNTIL MY NEXT VACATION (GOD KNOWS WHEN THAT WILL BE) SINCE I NEED TO KEEP MY GRADES UP IN SCHOOL. (ALMOST FAILED LAST SEMESTER D8)

BUT YEAH... I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN WAIT, AND I ALSO GOTTA SAY THANK YOU FOR VOTING IN MY POLL.

SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^.^


End file.
